Risque Business
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Casey finds herself in an unexpectedly steamy game of Truth or Dare against Derek Venturi, self-proclaimed winner. But will she be able to beat him at his own game?


Author's Note: I know that in Vacation with Derek they went to their grandmother's camp and this isn't an Au version of that at all, it's just a different vacation at a different location. I do not own Life With Derek. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Casey finds herself in an unexpectedly steamy game of Truth or Dare against Derek Venturi self-proclaimed winner. But will she be able to beat him at his own game?

Risque Business

Casey McDonald was miserable. Her ideal Spring Break would have been spending the week shopping the spring sales with Emily in hopes of getting new outfits for when school started back up. Her ideal Spring Break would have been staying up late with Emily, eating junk food and watching Heath Ledger movies. Her ideal Spring Break would be anything but this. But here she was, with the rest of her family, at the cabin George had rented for the week. "Family Bonding" he had called it when he had called the family meeting and told them all about his plans. The only person who had been genuinely thrilled had been Lizzie, who was looking forward to spending time "being one with nature" as she had worded it. Meanwhile, Casey and her mother had both bombarded George with questions - does it have indoor plumbing, is there electricity, can I bring the hair dryer, is there air conditioning...

Derek hadn't been too excited either, considering his plans for Spring Break had been lounging around the house in his pajamas and eating cheese puffs from a large plastic jar he'd bought. But George had been persistent, and Nora climbed on board as well. And that was how the McDonald/Venturi clan found themselves trudging up the stairs of the stilted cabin. It was dark, George had gotten lost several times, and late. They were all exhausted and no one was speaking to each other.

"Come on guys," George tried as he hauled up a sleeping bag under one arm, "This will be fun. You'll love it once you adjust."

"I'm sure," Casey rolled her eyes, following behind Derek. She slapped at mosquito that had attached to her neck. _Just wonderful. I'll probably get lyme disease or something. Why do we even have to be here? I don't do camping. A nice hot shower. That's what I need. This place better have a shower._

Once inside the cabin, George switched on the lights and they all set their things down on the floor. There was a small kitchen off to the right, and to the left, a living area. There were three bedrooms in the back with a bathroom in between. Casey glanced around the dingy cabin and rolled her eyes.

"Well," George tried again, "What do you think?"

No one said anything.

"It'll be fun. Just wait and see. Now then, I'm going to unpack some stuff and then your mom and I are going to drive out to the Ranger's Station to pick up a few things. Why don't you kids just get all settled and make yourselves comfortable. There's a room for the boys and a room for the girls."

"No way," Derek made a face, "I am _not_ sleeping with Ed. He'll talk all night."

"Do not!" Edwin whined.

"You will," Derek raised a knowing eyebrow, "I call couch."

"Good. Sleep out here," Casey shrugged passively, "You'll be the first one Big Foot breaks in and eats."

"_Casey_," her mom said in her mom-warning-voice. Casey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not like it'd be a big loss," she mumbled.

Derek squinted at her, but surprisingly said nothing. _Probably too tired to think up a decent comeback. _

They separated off and began to unpack and adjust their things. After Casey had spread out her sleeping bag and pillow, she helped Lizzie and Marti with theirs. Marti was giddy with being able to share a room with the "big girls." Derek made his bed on the couch, spreading out his own sleeping bag and pillow. After everyone was all settled, George and Nora grabbed the keys and started to head out to the Ranger's Station.

"We'll be back in an hour."

"I wanna go!" Marti whined, "Please?"

"Oh...alright," George gave in, "Any one else want to come with?"

"I want out of here!" Edwin replied, "_Anywhere_ but here."

"Ed..." George sighed, "Fine. Come with us."

"If Edwin is going, I'm going too! You aren't leaving me alone with _these two!_" Lizzie glared at Casey and Derek.

"Alright. Casey? Derek?" Nora offered, "Do you two want to come also?"

"I'm fine here," Casey answered, "I'll probably just tuck in for the night and read my book a bit."

"Derek?" George asked.

"Might as well go..."

"No!" Casey surprised herself at how eagerly she had objected. Her family looked at her as though she was completely mental and maybe she was, "I just...I don't want to be here by myself. What if something happened? I don't want to be here alone."

"Derek, stay with Casey," George ordered, "Come on, let's go."

"But Dad..."

"Derek, I don't want a fight. This is supposed to be a fun family bonding trip. No drama from you two. Stay put. Maybe this will be a good time for you two to also bond. You aren't as close as your mom and I had hoped you'd be. This will be good for you. Really get to know one another. You might surprise each other and actually," he gasped, "have something in common!"

"Never," Casey chimed in, folding her arms over her chest.

Their family headed out the door. She was alone with Derek. This was a thought that made her stomach churn. Why was she suddenly so anxious over the thought of being left alone with Derek Venturi? Isn't this what she had wanted? Casey played with a curl that hung down before finally putting an end to the awkward silence, "Well, I am going to go read for a bit."

"There's a tv," Derek offered, "Wanna help me see if this thing works."

_Oh why not? _"Uh...sure." Casey followed Derek to the tv and helped him adjust the foil-encased antenna.

"Is there a picture?" He asked.

"Just snow. Wait...there we go. I see something. Yeah. Move that antenna to the right. Perfect!"

Her definition of perfect might have been an exaggeration. The picture was black and white and very fuzzy. However, it was still something. Casey sat on one of the arm chairs next to the couch and titled her head to the right, "I know this movie. It's Sabrina. With Audrey Hepburn."

"Oh God!" Derek grimaced, "Change it!"

"No way. It might be the only thing on tv - or at least the only thing we can get. Leave it."

"Fine," Derek grumbled, sprawling out on the couch, "So how lame is this stupid camping trip anyway?"

"_Very_ lame," Casey rolled her eyes, "We don't need bonding time. We bond enough having to be stuck together in the same home."

"Tell me about it. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a cabin with _you_."

"And you think _I_ enjoy this?"

"You did practically _beg_ me to stay with you," Derek raised an eyebrow. Then, smirking, he asked, "Why was that, by the way? I mean, the way you sounded...it was like you were _desperate_ for me. To stay with you."

Casey scoffed, "Don't be dumb. I just didn't want to be here alone. What if there was some drunken woodland hermit who came down from the mountains looking for a virginal young girl to ravish?"

"_God_," Derek's face twisted grotesquely and he looked as though he was about to be sick, "There are so many words in that sentence that I don't want to hear in reference to you ever again. Besides, what hermit would want to ravish you?" He made another face, "Unless he was _super desperate._"

"Thanks," Casey rolled her eyes, "That's _real_ nice, Derek."

Derek shrugged, and turned his attention back to the tv, "There's no sound, Case."

"I know what's happening."

"Of course you do," he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well this is fun."

"Well what else do you have in mind?" Casey asked, realizing quickly after that that might have been a mistake. Who knew what evil plans Derek's mind could construct.

"Well...there's always the old classic."

"Old classic?" Now Casey was really scared. Why didn't she just go and read her book? Why had she asked that question in the first place?

Derek turned to her and grinned, "Truth or Dare, Spacey?"

"No!" Casey was quick to object, "No way in heck am I playing truth or dare with you. No way! No way! _Absolutely_ not!"

"What'd it hurt?" Derek asked innocently.

"Me, for starters."

"Come on, Case. They'll be back soon anyway. Let's just play to pass the time. Come on."

_Don't you dare give in. This is a bad idea. A horrible idea. A game of truth or dare with Derek could end in you in tears or mortified or both. It's a disaster waiting to happen and you know it! Just say no, go to your room, lock the door, and read. Everything'll be just dandy if you just walk away and say no. _

"Oh fine," Casey caved, "I'll play."

"Awesome," Derek smirked, "Truth or Dare, Case?"

_Play it safe... _"Truth."

"Figures," Derek scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you'd pick truth. You don't have any balls, Case."

"You're right. I don't," Casey replied plainly, "So truth."

Derek rolled his eyes, coming up with a question, "What color underwear are you wearing right now?"

"_Derek!_" Casey shrieked, "Invasive much?"

"Lemme guess...pink and filly? With a little pink bow?"

"Actually..." Casey bit her bottom lip, deciding there was no turning back now. If Derek wanted to play this game, she would just have to play back, "...they are black."

Derek's eyes widened larger than Casey had expected them to, "_B-black?_"

"Mmhmm. And they aren't frilly. There is a difference between lace and frills, Derek," Casey rolled her eyes. Derek's cheeks flushed and Casey couldn't help but smirk. She'd won this round, "Your turn. Truth or dare."

"I'd say dare, but now I'm kind of slightly scared of you," Derek admitted, eyeing her suspiciously, "So I am going to have to go with truth on this one."

"Baby," Casey muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Casey folded her arms over her chest, "Baby."

Derek smirked, and turning the tables said dramatically, "God, I love it when you call me 'baby,' _baby_."

"Sicko," Casey grimaced.

"You love it," Derek grinned and it was Casey's turn for her cheeks to flush pink, "So are you going to ask me my question or not?"

"Fine," Casey huffed, a wicked thought entering her mind, "How turned on did you become to find that my underwear is black and lace?"

Derek choked and sputtered on his own saliva, "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me," Casey smirked defiantly as she awaited her answer.

Derek shook his head, a small smirk crossed his face, "Impressive, McDonald. But if you think you can outdo me in this game, you are so wrong that it hurts. I feel sorry for you. I really do. Your attempts are strong, but ultimately futile. I _will_ win."

"And what happens _if_ you win?"

"If? Hmm. Winner gets whatever he wants from the loser."

"Or she."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Or she. But I'm tellin' you, Case. You've already lost this match."

"How so?"

"In playing against me."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Answer the damn question, Venturi."

Derek raised an eyebrow. Casey was full of surprises and he was loving it, "Not nearly as turned on as I'd be if you'd prove it to me."

"Fine," Casey stood from the chair and Derek's jaw almost hit the floor. She wiggled her cotton shorts down just a tad so that the top of her underwear was showing, "Happy, Venturi?"

"Mmm," Derek shrugged, passively, "It'll suffice."

"Suffice? Big word for someone with the vocabulary of a third-grader."

Derek smirked, "Truth or dare, Princess."

"Truth."

"Fair enough. Do I scare you?"

Casey felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, "Depends on your definition of scare. You make me nervous, Derek."

"Winning."

"Truth or dare," Casey was determined to get back on top.

"Dare."

"Ooh, mixing it up, I see. Well in that case, I am going to have to think of something _extra_ diabolical for you," Casey grinned and Derek's cheeks were turning a shade of pink again, "Hmm...how about...I dare you to..." _Don't do it. That's a horrible idea. Oh my god. Are you crazy? Where is your logic? Your sense of reason? This is insanity, Casey! You've gone mad if you think this is okay. What are you doing? This thing between you and Derek...this isn't okay. What are you even doing? Go to your room and read your book. Do not do this. I repeat - ABORT! ABORT! _"...not enjoy this."

"Huh?"

Casey stood from the chair and made her way over to the couch. She crouched down before Derek and brought her lips to his. She gently brushed her lips against his, and he wasn't sure if it was the sudden change in blood flow that made his head dizzy, or if it was the overwhelming smell from her cherry chapstick. Either way, he was in trouble. Casey suddenly pulled away, smirking.

"What were you saying about me losing?"

"God, you're..."

"Good?"

"Mmm. Impressive. But still not good enough to compete against me."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," Derek adjusted himself on the couch so that he was now sitting up, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I must say, I am shocked. Well, in that case..." Derek stood from the couch, "I dare you to not enjoy this."

He approached her and in one swift movement, his mouth was on hers. Casey was taken back. The kiss was completely unexpected and for a moment, she forgot that this was all just a game. A game in which Derek would do anything to obtain the upper hand. Including kissing her. Casey was determined not to let the kiss effect her, but when he bit her bottom lip, she was done.

"Derek..."

Instantly, he pulled away, "Tell me you did not enjoy that."

"You're horrible."

Derek shrugged innocently, "What you call horrible, some would call incredibly irresistible. A fact I think you are learning for yourself, Princess."

Casey bristled. She was about to say something just as the door opened and Lizzie and Edwin raced inside, grocery bags in their arms. Casey didn't want to feel as disappointed as she did. Why did she wish they'd have stayed gone just a few more minutes.

"Hey kids," Nora smiled as she walked through the door, "Glad to see you two didn't murder each other while we were out."

"Oh, it was close," Casey glared at Derek. She hated the influence he had over her...the things he made her feel. _There's truth in all that graffiti on the bathroom stalls after all..._

"Well, I am glad you're both still alive," George said, entering with a sleeping Marti in his arms, "I'm going to tuck this little one in for the night. Then we should all get some sleep. It'll be an early morning tomorrow. I want us all to get up early so we can go fishing."

"Fishing?" Lizzie made a face, "I don't think so."

"We will toss them back," George assured her.

"A metal hook piercing their cheeks? No way."

George sighed, giving up for the time being, and made his way back to the bedrooms with Marti.

"Well, I am going to go read," Casey announced, standing from the chair, "See you guys in the morning."

She headed back to the bedroom and helped George get Marti situated before curling up in her sleeping bag. She tried to focus on the words on the pages of her book, but her mind kept going back to Derek. Maybe it was a good thing that everyone had come home when they had. Who knows what'd have happened if she and Derek had been left alone for a few more minutes. But part of her was desperate to find out.

_What is wrong with you? You were acting totally not like yourself. You were acting crazy! What were you thinking? What was he thinking? Nothing, as usual. But what's your excuse? God, but I want so badly to find out what'd have happened if we weren't interrupted. Why did they have to come home right then? That exact moment? What'd have happened if we'd been alone just a bit more? Derek kissed me! Derek Venturi kissed me! Oh my god. I don't even know how I think about that..._

_Okay! Stop it! Just focus on your book. Yes, see. There you go. Just read and forget all about Derek. Push all thoughts of Derek out of your mind._

_Ha. Easier said than done!_

Casey eventually got into her book, and read until well after Lizzie had fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock on her phone. It was two in the morning. Knowing George, he'd have them awake in just a few short hours to go fishing. But she just couldn't fall back asleep. Casey tried switching positions, turning her pillow - everything. It was no use. She was wide awake and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Working up her courage, she pulled her robe over her pajamas and slowly made her way towards their bedroom door. She had no idea what she was doing, or why, but she worked up the courage to make her way out towards the living room. Derek wasn't on the couch. She saw through the window that he was standing out on the porch balcony. Could he not sleep either? Sighing, Casey swung open the door and headed out to join him.

"Can't stay away, huh?" Derek grinned sleepily.

"Don't flatter yourself. My room is dusty and I came out to get some fresh air," Casey answered decidedly, "What about you?"

"Yeah uh...saw a spider crawl over the cushion and...no. Just no."

"Baby."

"Are we back to this?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Depends what 'this' is," Casey leaned against the raining next to him, looking out over the lake, "Are we still trying to best each other in truth or dare or is this something else?"

"Technically..." Derek shot her a sideways glance and smiling, said, "...you kissed me first."

"Oh shut up," Casey scoffed, "There was a big difference between what I did, and what you did."

"And you showed me your underwear."

"You've seen me in less," Casey rolled her eyes, "Like that time you walked in on me getting into the shower."

"Ah, yes," Derek smirked, "Good times."

"Pig," she shook her head.

"My logic is as follows," Derek cleared his throat, "You wouldn't have left the door unlocked if you didn't want me walking in on you."

"You're sick," Casey shook her head again, "I'm going back inside."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I've played truth or dare hundreds of times..."

"Hundreds?"

"Okay, a few times," Derek rolled his eyes, "and sometimes it's gotten pretty..."

"Risque."

"Well only if a parent walks in!" Derek shot her a look.

"Not risky...ris...oh never-mind. You were saying?"

"I was saying, before you interrupted," Derek shot her a smile, "I have played truth or dare a few times, and sometimes it's gotten pretty heated. But I have never enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed playing it with you tonight."

Casey blushed, "I...I enjoyed it too," she admitted.

"There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I believe the agreement was the winner got whatever he wanted from the loser."

"Well, I don't think there was a decided winner..."

"Of course there was," Derek looked offended, "Don't tell me that kiss didn't have you begging for more! I got you, McDonald. Clearly, I won."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," Derek smirked, "So now I get to have whatever I want from you. And I want..." Derek paused as if he was thinking it over, "to play truth or dare again tonight..." he took a deep breath and added, "...with my girlfriend."

"Well I don't know if that's a good idea with our parents...wait..._what?_" Casey felt her cheeks flush. Surely she had heard him wrong. Derek didn't do the whole 'girlfriend' thing. He had flings. Not girlfriends. And the girlfriends he did have all ended in disaster. Surely there was a mistake...

"You heard me, Princess. Now, truth or dare?"


End file.
